Criers of Fate
by Leriem Aria
Summary: Three fated children... a pair of twins... two scientists... a mysterious organization... and throw in a few demons and you get the journal of Cheryl Fortise
1. Introductions

I see that you found my journal, congratulations. If you are reading this then I'm only deducting that you want to learn about my story. Very well, there's a quick blurb few lines down.

I have lived through the whole of the human timeline. I was there when the Tiber was born, when America died, and when the second earth was born. My name has been lost in time, but my title remains forever kindled by fear. I am both the wish-granter and the deathbringer. Souls are my pay and wishes are my trade. My hand has burned down villages, but it is the same hand that saved human civilization. I once saved the world, but the payment was the freedom of three fated children. My home is the tree that seeps black flames. I write this as my end end of a trade. Unless a single thing in the journal is false, your world would be undone.

I was never a child. I died as a stillborn and immediately went to heaven.

Don't pity me, it's disturbing for a devil such as I.

In Heaven, entities or 'Gods' are created by humans and gained their power from faith. However it was during a time of war and conflict between Lucifer and Fujin. I thrived and grew in times of war. My heart followed Lucifer, not Lucifer, himself, but Helel and soon the war was won. I lost my innocence during the war and was sent to the human world to collect souls. However I drifted from my orders and beliefs, but that's a story for another time.

I suppose I never had the childhood experience, but not even my vessel has ever been a child.

My vessel was once my enemy and I enjoyed our quips. Her name, no her surname is now on the same level as evil. I'll tell you her name, Raelin Aero Ariane. There are only nine people who knows her name, but only one remembers.

While you read my journal keep in mind, everything in the journal is true. The journal's credibility will affect your human world. This will cause wars and be warned if this book is destroyed your world will crumble.

However, I will tell my story from another's point of view. She is neither me nor my vessel. Her journey was short, but her findings were ultimate. She was once queen, if only for a short time, but she was once the most important person in all of the Land. Her name is the same as mine, lost in time and glory. But to my vessel, it is but one of two names that sanctifies her hope, Yuki Jigoku.

Starting now, you will read and learn from the eyes of Queen Yuki Jigoku. Poor, poor Queen Jigoku.


	2. Princess Yuki Jigoku

'Hahh- hah', I ran and ran as fast as I could. I was passing hall after hall, turning corner after corner. A smile plastered itself on my face, I was free, oh god freedom.

Then I collided into something, "hohoho, I caught you Lady Jigoku," it was Pierre, the master-in-arms. He lifted me up, "your uncle will be very angry, you know," and put me over his shoulders. Pierre is a crossbreed between an ogre and a dwarf and he's also my babysitter.

"No I don't want to go back, I want to run." I took bunches of his brown hair into my hands, trying to separate all the ends.

"You don't need to go out, Princess," I sighed and began to braid his rather unruly hair. He was going to take me to my uncle, crap I'm late for my lessons… again.

"What's it like outside?" I began to work on my second braid, yes I'm getting faster.

"It's monstrous, trust me Lady Jigoku, it's a scary world out there," he shook his head, resulting in one of my braids being destroyed.

"But…"I dropped his hair from my hands and turned my head away from Pierre.

"No buts Lady Jigoku," he dropped me onto the floor gently, "now come on your dear uncle is waiting." He knocked on one of the twin doors. I stared at the doors in front of me and began felt the cold air emanating from the room. One of the doors opened and out came my prude of a teacher, Miss Terich.

"Oh thank the Lord you're okay," she clasped her hands together and smiled as fake as can be, "Pierre, thank you for finding her," she brought me into her arms. I can feel her nails trying to stab my neck, 'ow'.

Pierre blushed as red as a tomato, oh the poor fool, "It was my pleasure Ma'am," he tipped his fluffy wool hat and went on his merry, innocent way, leaving me to frozen hell.

She waited until Pierre was out of sight and as soon as he was, she pulled me into the room with all of her strength, nearly dislocating my shoulder. "You god damn brat, why can't you be obedient, now face your uncle," she sneered showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Lord Dyzai, I brought her," she bowed politely. I looked at my uncle, his veins were nearly popping out his head. Oh God…

"Miss Terich, please leave me and my niece alone," my uncle sat on the opposite side of the long, long dining room. He wasn't like all the other uncles I saw the other princesses with, he was young-looking. He stared at both of his through his dark hair and tilted his glass of amber liquid around.

I frowned, "wipe that look off your face deary," she pulled me my knees and bowed my uncle farewell. Damn wench, you'll freeze to death and I'll make sure if it. I stood up and bowed at my uncle.

"Yuki, you do realize that you've been misbehaving, right?" I stayed silent and kept my arms by my side. "BE ODEDIENT!"

He pounded his fist on the table and suddenly vast amount of field vizun transformed the dining room.

* * *

*Introduction to Vizun

Author: Forgive me for the pause, but I believe it would be helpful if I gave you (the reader) an introduction to Vizun. I doubt that non-natives know what it is.

Vizun: Comes in several forms and is the equivalent to magic. Vizun uses power of the soul and evolves along with its user.

There are three main forms: Elemental, Enhancement, and Perspective.

Then there are sub-groups: field, divination, offensive, defensive, and so on. There is also ranking, the highest is three.

Ex. Say there is a girl named Alice and she had an animation (enhancement) vizun.

Rank 1: She can control cards and other small objects.

Rank 2: She can control multiple and larger items around her.

Rank 3: She can animate the dead.

Special Cases: Ace, King, Queen, Jack, Knight, or Joker Ranking.

Ranking is derived from skill and control. The special cases will be explained later in the story, but in general the three rankings are the standard.

Elemental should be self explanatory, it is considered the most offensive and it gives the user control of the elements.

Enhancement vizun are buffs, healing, or transformations. They are considered defensive; however they are considered to be the most vulnerable of the three.

Perspective vizun are considered spiritual and also considered the rarest of the three. This vizun goes into sensory and spirituality.

Side note: Alice's vizun (from the example above) isn't considered perspective because she isn't communicating to them; she is merely giving movement into a lifeless corpse.

* * *

The bare room turned into a snow-covered hell. An ice throne was sitting in the middle of the room and so was a whip. My uncle had a wicked smirk on his face and his eyes turned cloudy. He wasn't my uncle anymore; he was Lord Dyzai.

"So Yuki how shall we do this?" he lifted his fingers up and I felt two hands wrap around my ankles. They pulled me down to my knees and he cupped my face harshly. "Ugh I always hated that face."

He dropped his hand and walked towards the throne to pick up the whip. I felt my whole body shaking, not from the cold, from fear. I don't want stay here anymore; please I don't want to stay here anymore. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, Uncle…

CRACK!

The first whip was straight across my cheek and whipped my head to the snowy ground. The second the cold air hit the wound that was when I realized how deep the cut was. I bit my lip as the stinging pain throbbed through my entire cheek.

"Don't you have anything to say," I opened my eyes to see a bunch of snow kicked in my face. 'Ugh', I pushed myself up and tried to remove the snow from my head.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

I bit my lips from screaming; my arms just received several cuts. My arms fell to my side and all I could do is watch the blood flow out my arms, I can't feel my arms… I can't feel my arms. Tears began falling into the snow and my wounds began to freeze.

"I said, don't you have anything to say Toshiro!" I whipped my head at him and gave him a look of pity. This punishment… it was never for me, it was meant for my father. Should I be angry…? I don't know what to do, but a child bearing her father's face is now getting punished for it, it's just so unfair. I clenched my teeth, tasting the blood from my bleeding gums.

"Toshiro, learned your lesson yet?" Crack! Another hit cut through my dress and slapped me onto the ground. My face was now deep into the snow. I turned to my bleeding cheek and felt several shards of harden snow scratching my face, but the cold also help numb the cut.

"Please uncle, mercy," I spat out. Blood came out of my mouth and my uncle's face looked so amused.

"Pitiful, the heir to the kingdom with his face deep in snow, how weak," he was smirking and was laughing wildly at my pain like always. I clenched the snow under my hand, "Come on Toshiro, and hurt me already! Show Mother and Father what you can do!"

"Ah, ahah p-please," I started to sob violently and just stayed lying in the snow, helpless and powerless. "Wah!"

Crack! Crack!

"AH!" I felt my back ripped open. I can't feel anything anymore or rather I don't want to feel anything anymore. Then all was silent, I couldn't hear my uncle anymore and suddenly all the snow and cold air was gone. I don't know how long I was there, bleeding on the carpet, but I knew it was until I blacked out.

In the darkness I could faintly see a woman outlined with a white glow. Who was she? As I tried to reach for her, I was consumed by an overwhelming tunnel of light.

"Miss Jigoku, Miss Jigoku, open your eyes!"

I started to move my mouth around and grumbled, "mmm-mmm, ah mmm P-Pierre?" I moved my arms around and found myself, naked, in some sort of liquid. One sniff and I knew. Bear grease.

"Ah good, you're awake," I heard Pierre walking away and suddenly the sound of water running. How long have I been unconscious? I opened my eyes and when I blinked I could feel the crust that built up. "How are you feeling?"

"Gross, Pierre, how long has it been," I lifted myself up, looking at my arms and legs for scars.

"A bit less than a week," he handed me a large towel. "I managed to heal most of your wounds before they could become scars, well except for your back."

"That's fine. I already have several scars on my back, no point of fussing over another one." I touched the small of my back and sighed. Another one, huh. I stood up and wrapped the towel around myself. "Thank you for being my ally Pierre," I gave a weak smile.

"Miss Jigoku, I shall alert your uncle of your condition. He has been worried about you," I wanted to laugh at that statement, but considering my condition, I nodded. "He had told us to prepare all your favorites, so I will send Berith in," Pierre held out his hand to me.

"Thank you," I stepped out of the tub of bear grease and used his large hand as leverage "Pierre you are dismissed, may you leave me to my thoughts," I looked towards the large tower window. My room is a prison, all the way on top of a tower and a door that locks from the outside.

"Very well, do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you," I smiled towards Pierre for a second then looked back at the window. I heard the jingling of keys and then the door shutting. What is it like out there, is it really as scary as Pierre says it is?

... Give me a few moments to recollect my thoughts. What did she do next?


End file.
